


Не бойся, ибо Я искупил тебя

by Yumiko



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боги не умеют любить, а вампир не может притворяться человеком. Но Андерс - человек, и он любит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не бойся, ибо Я искупил тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My church offers no absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323214) by [Aethelar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar). 



> Переведено на WTF 2015 для команды Aidean.   
> Название фика взято из Ветхого завета, Книга пророка Исайи, гл. 43

Митчелл вампир. Убийца. Алчущая крови тварь. На его совести больше смертей, чем Андерс видел людей в своей жизни, больше, чем он, Митчелл, когда-либо сможет искупить.

Андерс это знает.

Митчелл пытается держать себя в руках. Он пытается отказаться от человеческой крови, пойти против своей природы. И на какие-то недели или месяцы, порой даже на годы, ему это удается. Но он всегда срывается, и чем дольше он себя сдерживает, тем больше крови прольется в итоге. 

Андерсу известно и это. 

Митчелл должен умереть. Ради сотен тех, что уже мертвы, ради тех тысяч, которые еще умрут, и ради одного измученного вампира, у которого больше не осталось сил. Временами Андерс подозревает, что Митчелл хочет умереть; когда солнце светит слишком ярко, и люди вокруг больше обычного радуются жизни, Митчелл смотрит на них глазами голодного пса, и ему нужно, необходимо все то, что есть у них. Ему нужна их кровь, их свобода от звериной жажды, их беспечность и счастье, ему нужны даже крики, которые вырываются у них, когда он раздирает им горло. 

Митчелл хочет, чтобы это прекратилось. 

Андерс знает и это тоже. 

Браги говорит, и Митчелл слушается. Андерс берет его руку в свою, Браги приказывает ему выпустить жертву, и вампир подчиняется. Андерс укладывает Митчелла на постель, Браги велит ему расслабиться и перестать думать, и тогда Митчелл отдается Андерсу так, будто это его искупление. 

Андерс твердит, что любит Митчелла. Возможно, это так и есть. Он никогда прежде не любил и не может знать наверняка. Он управляет Митчеллом, позволяет Браги говорить, заставляя вампира повиноваться, но все это он делает, только чтобы защитить его. Он дает Митчеллу ощущение контроля, которого тот лишился в угоду своей звериной сущности. Андерс отнимает у него свободу, но взамен, взамен он дарит Митчеллу свою человечность. 

Он подчинил себе одно из самых опасных, самых могущественных существ на планете, и эта власть опьяняет. Он наблюдает за Митчеллом с другого конца комнаты, смотрит, как тот разговаривает и смеется вместе со смертными, и невозможно отрицать, что какая-то часть его сознания поглощена собственническим чувством. Он видит, как его вампир борется с жаждой, как дрожат его руки, как дергается его кадык, когда у Митчелла сбивается дыхание, как нервно бегают его глаза, постоянно возвращаясь к Андерсу в поисках одобрения, – он все это видит, и на его губах, спрятанных за бокалом шампанского, медленно расцветает хищная усмешка. Митчелл его, и Браги не позволит ему умереть. Возможно, это и есть любовь. 

Андерс понимает, что играет с огнем. Но это его не останавливает – он всю свою жизнь изображал бога перед людьми, для них он и есть бог, и Митчелл здесь не исключение. Цель этой игры в том, чтобы узнать, как далеко он может зайти, насколько сильна его власть, до какой степени Митчелл принадлежит ему. Ничего не стоит разыграть нужную сцену, ведь все они словно марионетки в его руках, и в последнюю минуту Браги велит вампиру отступить. Приятно, думает он, хоть раз сыграть роль героя для разнообразия.

Митчелл шипит по-кошачьи, роняя красные капли с подбородка, его глаза черны и бездушны. Браги снова приказывает, но вампир только скалит зубы в яростной насмешке над безрассудным высокомерием ничтожного бога, и на какое-то мгновение Андерсу становится страшно. В этот момент он разом осознает множество вещей, которые, казалось бы, должен был знать всегда, и глядит на Митчелла в немом ужасе. 

\- Прости, - шепчет он. Это первый раз в его жизни, когда Андерс действительно просит прощения от всего сердца. - Пожалуйста, - умоляет он, затем снова звучит голос Браги, и вампир делает нетвердый шаг назад, чернота уходит из его глаз. 

Митчелл пытается вырвать себе клыки. Это старинная традиция, вампирская епитимия, объясняет он. Без клыков он не сможет пить кровь. Но Браги не дает ему довести дело до конца, и Андерс обнимает его, позволяя выплакаться; в эту ночь они занимаются любовью медленно, почти нежно. Митчелл умоляет Андерса не оставлять его, никогда не оставлять, никогда больше не позволять ему убивать людей, и Андерс ему это обещает. Может быть, он даже сдержит свое обещание. В конце концов, это ведь любовь. 

После этого он осторожен. Он наблюдает за Митчеллом, присматривает за ним. Он приказывает ему быть человеком, и вампир держит свои клыки при себе и пытается им быть. Браги приказывает Митчеллу не убивать себя, и тот отдает ему деревянный кол. Он приказывает Митчеллу быть счастливым, и тот пытается изобразить на лице подходящую гримасу, но у него не получается.

Но это любовь. Да, это любовь, и, разумеется, это все, что нужно Митчеллу, верно? Андерс – его контроль и безопасность, его свобода и шанс на искупление. Он может держать вампира в узде. Он может дать Митчеллу все, в чем тот нуждается. Он делает все это для него, и, без сомнения, это любовь. Никогда еще в своей жизни он не ощущал ничего, настолько близкого к любви, и, видимо, такова она и есть.

Митчелл хочет умереть, но Браги ему не позволяет. Митчелл жаждет крови, но Браги его останавливает. Митчелл хочет быть свободным, но Браги говорит, что он и так свободен. 

Митчелл рычит на него, оскалив зубы, и тьма в его глазах напоминает бездонные колодцы самого ада. Деревянное острие почти касается обнаженной груди, и только Браги силой своего голоса удерживает его на месте.

\- Сегодня я умру, - обещает Митчелл. 

\- Нет, - говорит ему Андерс и протягивает руку, чтобы забрать кол. – Я тебе не позволю. 

Митчелл движется слишком быстро. Браги кричит, но вампир как будто даже не слышит его. Словно дикий зверь, он вцепляется в горло Андерса, и того захлестывает боль. Божественная сущность Браги покидает его тело, оставляя умирать, и, наконец, Андерс остается просто человеком. Он смотрит Митчеллу в глаза, и ненависть, которую он там видит, рвет его сердце в клочья. 

Ощущение власти тает с каждой секундой, и Андерс понимает, что Браги никогда не смог бы полюбить Митчелла. Понимает, что тот никогда его не любил, что предпочел быть богом, а не человеком, и навсегда отказался от любви. Но Андерс – человек, смертный. С того дня, как ему исполнился двадцать один год, и по сию минуту он никогда не был один. Теперь же Андерс сам себе хозяин и может любить. Он снова тянется к колу, и хоть ладонь скользкая от крови, хватка у него крепкая. 

\- Мне очень жаль, - голос не слушается, будто он никогда прежде не разговаривал. Слова всегда были не его даром, а Браги. 

Он с силой вонзает кол в сердце Митчелла, и на мгновение лицо вампира застывает от шока. Андерсу хочется думать, что знакомые черты смягчаются от облегчения за секунду до того, как рассыпаться в пепел и прах, но он не верит, что это действительно так. 

\- Прости, - повторяет он, выпуская кол из ослабевших пальцев. Но этого слишком мало. Смерть Митчелла на его совести, и этого ему не искупить никогда. 

Андерс это знает.


End file.
